custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skirvex
Skirvex is a Skrall of the Elite Warrior class, who has made an alliance with Makuta Verahk, and the leader of the Gatherers. Biography Early Life Originally nameless, Skirvex lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe, which was governed by the Element Lord of Rock. Skirvex later served as a soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Rock during the Core War of Spherus Magna. At some point during the war, Skirvex discovered a plot set up by the Ice Tribe to attack the fortress of the Element Lord of Rock. Taking command of a legion of Skrall warriors, Skirvex ambushed the patrol sent to attack the Rock Tribe's fortress, and defeated them. As a reward for his victory, Tuma granted him the name "Skirvex." After the planet broke up due to the Shattering, Skirvex was trapped with many others. After being cut off from their homeland, the Skrall began to come under attack by the shape-shifting Baterra, forcing the Rock Tribe to eventually migrate south to Roxtus. The Gatherers Shortly after arriving, Skirvex began to doubt Tuma's control over the Rock Tribe, and started to oppose his command. It was during this time that Skirvex was contacted mentally by Makuta Cordak, who made an alliance with the Skrall, and instructed him to capture Glatorian and Skrall for an army the Makuta wished to create. By this time, Tuma had grown weary of Skirvex's ambitious nature, and decided to send him on a suicidal "scouting mission" to the Black Spike Mountains as a a way of preventing Skirvex from interfering with his plans of conquering Bara Magna. With Tuma believing him dead, Skirvex went about the task set by Cordak in secret and began to hire others such as the banished Skrall Jarzek, the Iron Tribe warrior Rekax, and the Bone Hunter Zaz to help him. Later, Skirvex approached the special forces Skrall Drakzu, and managed to win him over to his side after convincing the brutal Skrall that Tuma wasn't a worthy leader. This small group of warriors he hired or enslaved soon became known as the Gatherers. Later, after establishing themselves in an abandoned series of underground tunnels, suspected of formerly being a laboratory of a Great Being, Skirvex gave an update report to Verahk, who then informed him that if his plans were successful, planned to establish Skirvex as the ruler of Bara Magna. Unaware to him at the time, Skirvex's ally, Jarzek, had eavesdropped on the conversation. Skirvex later decided to send another progress report to Verahk. This time, he agreed to allow Rekax and Jarzek an audience with him, revealing in the process that he was aware of Jarzek's earlier listening of Skirvex's discussion with Verahk. Following this, Verahk then appeared before them. After discussing the properties that made up the substance that enslaved warriors, Verahk came to the conclusion that the chemicals used in the enslavement was a primitive version of Antidermis. Jarzek, however, spoke out against Verahk, doubting his ability to provide more supplies of Antidermis. Verahk proceeded to blast Jarzek with his laser vision and make several spheres of Antidermis materialize before him, quenching any doubts Jarzek had in Verahk's power in the process. After having Rekax and Jarzek take the spheres to his chambers, Skirvex spoke with Verahk in private. The Makuta revealed he was aware that Skirvex was different compared to the rest of his kind, and asked him to absorb an amount of Antidermis out out of a belief it would have a more unique effect on him. Skirvex agreed, and upon absorbing the Antidermis, felt both physically and mentally stronger. Shortly afterwards, Skirvex utilized his new supplies of Antidermis to begin enslaving his captive warriors. During a discussion with Rekax, the Iron Tribe warrior revealed he had discovered a number of spheres containing Energized Protodermis, though their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Zaz, who revealed he had captured a Skrall warrior Skirvex identified as Kelx. Wishing to test his Energized Protodermis, Skirvex had Kelx exposed to the substance, resulting in his transformation. He was later informed by Rekax of Gaqual's minor resistance to Antidermis, and instructed him to give her a steady amount of the substance in order to maintain her enslavement. Abruptly, the now conscious Kelx burst through one of the walls with a wounded Jarzek, and attempted to attack Skirvex and Rekax. Using his new powers, Skirvex deflected Kelx's attacks and ensnared him in shadow. Through careful manipulation, Kelx succeeded in tricking Kelx into believing that tuma was in fact behind his transformation, and persuaded him to join the Gatherers in order to enact his revenge. Some time after this, Skirvex met with Zaz, who delivered Skirvex a Water Tribe Glatorian known as Akzuke. After having Akzuke placed in a cell, Skirvex was contacted mentally by Cordak, who desired to gain a status report. Afte learning that everything was going smoothly on Skirvex's end, Cordak ordered Skirvex to continue his work. being brought before Skirvex.]] Later, he discussed with Rekax the status of the enslavement process, who revealed that one of the captured warriors was resisting the effects of the process. After telling Rekax to continue his work, Skirvex was shown by Drakzu and a soldier Skrall the newest warrior to be captured, a fire Glatorian Skirvex knew as Flardrek. After telling the two Skrall to imprison Flardrek and send a message to Jarzek, Skirvex spoke with his master, Verahk, through the Makuta's telepathy. Later, the exiled Skrall Verex was brought before Skirvex. After the Skrall awoke, Skirvex explained that he himself was the mastermind of the Glatorian abductions. Verex instantly assumed that he was working for Tuma, though Skirvex revealed that he was serving for someone with slightly greater ambition than Tuma. Skirvex then went on to offer Verex a choice; a choice he only gave to fellow Skrall. Either serve him out of his own free will, or be enslaved and be forced to serve him. Verex refused, and attempted to fight his way out of the fortress, though was defeated by Skirvex's forces. Angered, Skirvex chucked Verex in a cell with his allies whilst claiming the mutant Skrall would regret his decision. Later, his servants brought back three new warriors, and whilst inspecting them, Flardrek, alongside Ranzesk and Drex entered the room in an attempt to escape. Revealing he had been expecting their escape, Skirvex had Inzek knock the three unconscious and place them back in their cell alongside the other warriors that had just been captured. He then made his way to his chamber with Rekax, where he tried one final time to convince Verex to join him. When he refused to do so, Skirvex had Rekax force Antidermis into the mutant Skrall's body. The process succeeded, and Verex was successfully enslaved, though Inzek soon burst into Skirvex's chamber shorty after. Confronting her, Skirvex questioned Inzek on her reasons for intruding, and upon learning she sought Verex, refused to allow her to see him. When Inzek attempted to attack him, Skirvex caught her by the neck using his enhanced strength, before throwing her across the room. Deciding to imprison her in one of his more durable cells, Skirvex instructed Verex to take Inzek away. After Inzek avoided Verex's clutches, Skirvex decided to have her killed rather than enslaved in order to prevent the mutant huntress from leaking information of his plans to her allies. After explaining his reasons for allowing her to infiltrate his ranks, Skirvex injured Inzek with a blast of Shadow, and ordered Verex to execute her. However, when Verex began regaining control of his body, Skirvex knocked him unconscious and attempted to kill Inzek himself. Before he could do so, Ignika Nui arrived, defeating Rekax in the process. The giant then defeated Skirvex with a blast from his Thornax Launcher, gathering Inzek and Verex and escaping. Despite this setback, Skirvex declared it would have no effect on his master's plans. Skirvex later used his powers to infiltrate the Sanctuary and rescue his captured minions. In order to prevent his group's activities from being compromised, Skirvex and his minions later transferred to another hideout, taking all their remaining prisoners and belongings with them. Abilities & Traits Cunning, cruel, and intelligent, Skirvex is an ambitious, but practical soul. He knows the value of thinking ahead before charging into battle, and believes cunning can be just as deadly as brute strength. Though he served as one of Tuma's advisers, Skirvex never considered the Skrall leader worthy of his position within the tribe, believing Tuma's plots and actions to be too transparent and too reliant on combat and slaughter. As a member of the Elite Warrior class of Skrall, Skirvex possesses strength, speed and agility that outmatches that of even members of the special forces class. A fierce and deadly opponent in both the arena and on the battlefield, Skirvex is a powerful warrior, a brilliant strategist, and a master swordsman who is more than capable of taking down multiple foes at once. For reasons unknown, Skirvex's reaction to exposure to Antidermis is different than that of most beings: Instead of being enslaved against his will, his already great strength was enhanced dramatically. In addition to this, he has adopted a number of Makuta abilities, such as elemental Shadow powers and teleportation. Tools Skirvex wields a standard issue Skrall Tribal Design Blade along with a saw-edged shield. Trivia *Skirvex's design was inspired by that of user KylerNuva's Korpo MOC. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Rock Tribe Category:Bara Magna